


Autism, hope, growing through life, fluid sexuality

by Adnansonia



Category: autism - Fandom, feminism - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adnansonia/pseuds/Adnansonia
Summary: Cassandra is a meek and timid girl who desperately wants a kid. But multiple miscarriages and a cheating spouse later she finds herself alone. She adopts nevertheless. The journey is about navigating her adopted son’s autism and discovering things about herself like the fluidity of her own sexuality.





	Autism, hope, growing through life, fluid sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra is a meek and timid girl who desperately wants a kid. But multiple miscarriages and a cheating spouse later she finds herself alone. She adopts nevertheless. The journey is about navigating her adopted son’s autism and discovering things about herself like the fluidity of her own sexuality.

https://mymindasawoman.com/2019/08/06/his-soul-in-her-heart/

https://mymindasawoman.com/2019/08/06/his-soul-in-her-heart-part-2/


End file.
